


Education

by Aubrin Kohl (milknhoney)



Series: One Word Prompt Fills [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Dom!Q, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!James Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milknhoney/pseuds/Aubrin%20Kohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond is learning, and that is nerve-wracking for him. Luckily, he has a good teacher.</p>
<p>One Word Prompt Fill: Novice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Education

Following Q into the club, James felt extremely lost. He knew, deep inside, that Q would take care of him. But as he fidgeted with the expensive leather kidskin cuffs around his wrists, and feeling the weight of the collar around his neck, along with the bareness of the lack of the holster and Walther around his torso, having no idea what he was supposed to do, he had some level of doubt that he would make it through this. Q was armed, at James’ request, though how James wasn’t sure. The quartermaster had on skin tight leather pants, laced up the sides, with a tight black t-shirt, which rode up slightly in the back, every so often his pale skin peaking through. Q kept a gentle hand at the base of James’ spine.

                “Keep in mind, this was your idea. You control when we leave,” Q said in his ear. James nodded, practically vibrating with anxiety. Q told him to wait against the balcony. “Martini, love?” Q clarified. James nodded again. Q made sure James was able to see him at all times. Q noticed after he paid for James’ martini and his glass of water, that James had attracted a Domme, her corset accenting her hourglass figure. Q felt jealousy and anger rise in him, though he could see James trying to shut her down. He stalked back up to James.

                “He’s not going anywhere with you,” Q said firmly.

                “Oh, honey, you really need a good dominant to take care of you,” She murmured in James’ ear, hand rubbing James’ collar. “Not a beginner for a big boy like you,” She said. Q raised an eyebrow. James looked uncomfortable.

                “He’s mine,” Q practically snarled. “He is collared, respect that,” Q said.

                “Oh, child, go back to playing video games,” She rolled her eyes. James frowned at her, trying to move away from her, muscles coiled and about ready to shove her over the balcony.

                “Hands off,” Q hissed, grabbing her hand away from James.

                “You don’t even let him talk!” She pouted. Q rolled his eyes, turning to James.

                “Do you want to go home with her?” Q asked James, who looked at him, scared and surprised.

                “Of course not, sir,” James said. Q nodded. The Domme curled her lip and turned and slunk away.

                “Okay?” Q asked softly.

                “I didn’t know what to do,” James whispered. Q nodded.

                “I’m glad you didn’t hurl her off the balcony,” Q said.

                “I thought about it,” James admitted. Q chuckled. “You really got bad genetics, sir. You look half your age,” James said.

                “And you look about a decade older than yours,” Q told him with a smirk. James wrinkled his nose slightly. Q kissed it.

                “I hate people assuming I’ve been doing this longer than you,” James confessed. Q laughed.

                “Well, looking like that, it’s hard to believe you’re a novice,” Q told him, eyes roving over James, who had his eyes respectfully downcast, and looking ready to kneel if requested. Q gently caressed his cheek, James leaning into the touch.

                “Home?” Q asked softly. James smiled slightly.

                “Please.”


End file.
